House of Agon
The House of Agon is the name of a group of Inhumans who have a familial relation to the late Agon, former ruler of the Inhumans. The House of Agon is also referred to by the more generic title of "Royal Family of the Inhumans" or the "Inhuman Royal Family". Even though Agon is long deceased, the royal family still refers to themselves as the House of Agon. The Inhumans are an offshoot of humanity that was genetically altered by the Kree centuries ago. The Inhumans kept themselves hidden from humanity in their city known as Attilan out of fear for centuries, developing a high technological society with a focus on genetics. With the discovery of the Terrigen Mist, the Inhumans would expose themselves in order to gain fantastic abilities. History Origins To best understand how the current House of Agon exists, it is best to trace back the family tree to all previous generations prior to the current generation. Most of the history of these later generation family members are mostly a mystery as only glints of the family's history has been revealed. It should also be kept in mind that Inhumans age much slower than normal humans and, as such, the lifespan of each generation is unknown. Likewise, it can be assumed that most of these prior generations are now deceased unless otherwise stated. The current House of Agon can be traced back at least two generations. There were at least four different families that produced offspring who would comprise the original house. These were Symak and Tanith who begat Agon and Korath; Magnar and Zeta who spawned Mander and Rynda; Kobar and La also produced Azur and Ambur; and an as yet unidentified family spawned two children, one of whom was identified as Quelin and the other is unknown. Agon later took Rynda as his wife, Korath married a woman named Milena, Mander formed a union with Azur, and lastly Quelin married Ambur. First generation Parentage As stated before, why the group took the name House of Agon and when they took this name is a mystery as not much is known about the past generations. It was likely due to the fact that Agon was an expert in genetics, the preoccupation of Inhuman society. Agon and Rynda were apparently the first who began producing offspring, about 100 years ago. Their first child was named Blackagar Boltagon. Agon decided that he would expose their son to the Terrigen Mist while he was still in the womb. Shortly after Blackagar was born, they discovered he had incredible powers that included complete control over the electrons around him as well as a destructive voice that he could not control. Both Agon and the Inhuman Genetics Council came to agree that Blackagar needed to be confined until he had control over his powers. Deciding that the problem was that Blackagar was exposed to the mists at too young of an age, Agon began convincing his family members to have children and expose them to the mists while they were infants. Agon and Rynda had a second child, Maximus Boltagon, who did not appear to develop powers after being exposed to the Terrigen Mist. Korath and Milena had a son named Gorgon Petragon who was exposed to the mists as an infant. Gorgon developed cloven hooves that could cause massive tremors when stomped. Mander and Azur had their first son, Triton Mander-Azur, and exposed him to the mists when he was an infant as well. However, the mists turned Triton into a water-breather who needed to remain in an isolated alcove off the coast of Attilan in order to survive. It was because of this that when they had their second son, Karnak Mander-Azur, they did not expose him to the mists. Instead, Karnak was sent to the Tower of Wisdom where he was trained in various mental and physical disciplines that allowed him to see the flaws in any object. Quelin and Ambur had two children themselves, Medusalith and Crystalia Amaquelin, both of whom were exposed to the Terrigen Mists at infancy and developed malleable hair and elemental powers respectively. At some point, the House of Agon exposed the dog known as Lockjaw to the Terrigen Mists and he developed the power to teleport. Lockjaw was the loyal pet to Crystalia, but also obeyed most of the royal family members. During this period, the parents of the House of Agon saw that their children were educated in the ways of the Inhumans and tried to keep them out of trouble, particularly Maximus, who was a touble-maker. Meanwhile, Medusalith was betrothed to marry Blackagar; when she reached adolescence, she made time with his brother Maximus. During this period, the primary rival to the House of Agon was the House of Phaeder. When it was discovered that Phaeder was conducting scientific experiments that were against Inhuman law, Agon mercilessly persecuted him. Phaeder was found guilty of his crimes but faked his death in order to leave Attilan and continue his experiments in secret. Taking power Blackagar remained in isolation until he reached the age of nineteen and mastered the ability to remain silent. It was then that he was physically introduced to his extended family. Jealous of his brother from the start, Maximus used a device to try and force Blackagar to speak, hoping that the destructive power of his voice would eliminate any chance of Blackagar succeeding as ruler of the Inhumans. However, Blackagar's cousins came to his aid, stopping Maximus before he could succeed. Young and headstrong, when the young Inhuman royals learned that their cousin and ruler had hidden the Slave Engine, the Inhumans' most powerful weapon, in order to usher in an age of peace, they boldly confronted him. This led to a battle between the king and Blackagar. Blackagar disposed of the king by uttering his name and devastating him with a powerful sonic blast. This shameful chapter in Inhuman history was then covered up and Blackagar's father took up leadership of the Inhumans. As they grew older, Blackagar and Maximus shared a brotherly bond that slowly soured with age, particularly with the awakening of Maximus' mental powers, giving him rudimentary mind control powers. Later, Blackagar discovered his brother attempting to ally himself with the Kree in order to take control of the Inhuman throne. Confronting his brother, Blackagar was forced to release his destructive voice to stop the Kree ship from escaping. This was a two-fold tragedy as the sound of Blackagar's voice drove Maximus mad and the crashing Kree ship killed their parents. Suddenly, Blackagar found himself in line for the Inhuman throne and ruled over the Inhumans for years. Second generation Exile Attilan remained isolated in the North Atlantic well into the 20th century until the 1950s when Triton had a run in with a film crew and, after experiencing New York, discovered the prejudices of the outside world. With Inhuman society being somewhat xenophobic, Blackagar feared what discovery might bring and began seeking out a new home for his people. Along the way, he encountered the Eternals, another secret offshoot of humanity. Their leader Zuras assisted Blackagar in locating a new home for Attilan in a remote part of the Himalayan Mountains. Blackagar, with the aid of his best scientists, moved Attilan from the North Atlantic to this mountain range. Their travels were hidden with some assistance from the Eternals. Upon safely relocating their home, Blackagar was celebrated by his people. But this period of happiness quickly came to an end a few years prior to the beginning of what is referred to as the Modern Age of Heroes. See Also *Gorgon Petragon *Alecto Petragon *Petras Petragon *Blackagar Boltagon *Maximus Boltagon *Ahura Boltagon *Akmon Boltagon *Karnak Mander-Azur *Triton Mander-Azur *Leer Mander-Azur *Medusalith Amaquelin *Crystalia Amaquelin *Luna Maximoff *Rynda *Gauntlet *Foxbat *Barrage *Hard-Drive *Psynapse *Tusk Category:Families Category:Inhumans Category:House of Agon